Happy Birthday Dudley
by FluttershyMagic222
Summary: Dudley comes home and gets a pleasant surprise from his partner.


Dudley was tired from a long days work. He was heading home, ready to relax. Once Dudley arrived, he opened the door and the inside was completely dark. "Mom, I'm home." Dudley called out as he turned on the lights. There was no response. This was weird, his mother is usually at home around this time; and she hadn't mentioned leaving to him this morning. Dudley was too tired to even bother looking for her. "If she did go off somewhere, she should be back soon." Dudley slowly went up the stairs and entered his room. It was dark, just how he left it. He turned on the lights and noticed something very strange. There was a weird fragrance floating within the room. It smelled familiar, but Dudley couldn't quite recall what it was. He fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. As he lay there, his door slowly opened. Dudley tilted his head down and saw Kitty, wearing nothing but a black bra and panties.

"K-Kitty, what are you doing here? And why are you naked?" Kitty giggled and slowly walked over to Dudley. She sat down next to him and passionately kissed him. Dudley moaned as her tongue entered her mouth. While doing this, Kitty took her hand and started to massage Dudley's groin. He moaned as Kitty pulled away from the kiss. "You're getting pretty hard," Kitty said lustfully. Dudley looked down and saw that his penis was completely erect. Kitty licked her lips and bent down. "Kitty, wha- AHHHHH!" Kitty licked the head of his penis before covering it with her mouth as Dudley moaned with ecstasy. "F-Faster Kitty! This feels so GOOD!" Kitty, ignoring Dudley request, began to move slower. The pleasure was making Dudley moan louder and louder. She sped up slightly, occasionally slowing down. Dudley clinched onto Kitty's hair as he finally came from the pleasure. Kitty swallowed the cum and laid on top of Dudley. Dudley was panting staring at Kitty with lust in his eyes. "You enjoyed that?" Kitty whispered into his ear.

"Yeah…why are you doing this?" Dudley asked still panting. "Why does it matter? " Kitty giggled. She kissed Dudley on his neck, tugging at his shirt. Dudley couldn't hold it back any longer; he flipped Kitty over and quickly pulled off his shirt. "I guess you don't like it slow." Dudley grabbed onto Kitty's breast and began to rub across her nipples. Kitty moaned then pushed Dudley's hand away. "Why did you do that?" Dudley asked, sounding a bit upset. Kitty sat up and took off her bra. "Now you can continue," she said lustfully. Dudley grinned and started over. Kitty arched her back as the pleasure slowly sinked in. Dudley lowered his head and began to suck on her erect nipples. Kitty wrapped her legs around Dudley's waist and began humping. Dudley lifted his head up and looked Kitty in the face. "Are you ready?" "Yes, I'm ready." Dudley kissed Kitty as he went down her body. Once he got to her crouch, he pulled her panties off and threw them onto the floor. He licked her clit making Kitty screech out his name. "DUDLEY! YES, YES RIGHT THERE!" Kitty was near her climax before Dudley abruptly stopped.

"I don't want you to cum without me." Kitty smiled and spread her legs out. Dudley entered her slowly. She clinched from the pain but it eventually faded away. Dudley started off slow, stopping every other minute. The two moaned and screamed each other's names out loud. "FASTER DUDLEY! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME HARD!" Dudley grinned and happily sped up for his partner. The moans became louder and louder. Dudley could feel his climax coming up. "I'm going to cum Kitty!" "Me too!" Kitty shouted back. Seconds later, the two came together, Dudley falling onto Kitty.

Kitty breathed heavily as she kissed Dudley on his forehead. "That was amazing…." Said Kitty. "It was, but still…why did you do this?" Dudley asked as he pulled himself out. "You mean you don't remember? Today is your birthday, Dudley." "It is? Well, that explains everything. Thank you, Kitty." "You're welcome, Dudley." The two kissed each other one last time before falling asleep. Twenty minutes later, Peg returned home, with a bag of groceries. "I hope Dudley isn't too hungry," she said to herself. She went upstairs to Dudley's room and knocked on his door. "Dudley, I'm home. Are you ready to eat?" Peg waited for a response…but she gained nothing. She opened the door and found the two lovers asleep on the bed. "WHAT THE-DUDLEY!"


End file.
